


Poison and Wine

by spaceprincessem



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 00:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceprincessem/pseuds/spaceprincessem
Summary: Set after 1x05Kory is helping Dick clean his wounds from his near death at Dr. Adamson's apartment and he faintly remembers the last time they were alone in a hotel room together. Dick realizes he doesn't have to do everything alone.Title based off the song "Poison and Wine" by The Civil Wars





	Poison and Wine

Dick hissed in pain as Kory lightly dabbed at the wound on his forehead. He hadn’t thought about cleaning it up after Jason had saved him and he had forgotten about it when he called the others to meet him. So of course, upon seeing him, all three of his new teammates for a lack of a better word, had worried about it. He could have cared less, though. Now he had to grapple with the fact that there was another Robin and he still didn’t have answers about the people who wanted Rachel and why they wanted her. Another brush over his cut and bump made him jump, breaking his train of thought.

“I told you I should have gone with you.” Kory chided as she gave him a pointed look that clearly said “this wouldn’t have happened if I was there”.

“I’m fine.” Dick said dismissively as he unconscious leaned into her touch again. “Just a scratch.”

“They could have killed you, Dick.” Kory said seriously as she moved her hand away from him. “Then what would we have done?”

Dick felt the corner of his lips turn up in a smile, something he had been doing a lot around the mysteriously beautiful girl in front of him lately. “Are you saying you need me, Kory?”

Kory rolled her eyes. “Don’t get so full of yourself, Dick.” She said with a click of her tongue. “But we were worried about you.”

“Believe me,” Dick said with a heavy sigh, “I’m just as frustrated about this whole thing as you are.” 

“So I take it you didn’t learn anything?” Kory asked with a raised eyebrow before she went back to cleaning his wound.

Dick grimaced in pain before he thought back to the few moments he had with Dr. Adamson. “Adamson said they were always watching,” Dick recounted, “whoever they were knew I was looking for answers.”

“And they know who you are.” Kory pointed out.

“He also said something strange about Rachel’s dad.” Dick said as he looked at Kory. She put the towel she was using to clean his forehead down and gave him her full attention. “I had asked if he was looking for Rachel, and he said ‘something like that’.”

“An odd answer to give.” Kory noted as she hummed in thought. 

“That’s what I thought.” Dick agreed. “Why not just say yes or no? Something isn’t right.”

Dick held Kory’s gaze for a moment, wondering if she was thinking the same thing he was. Whatever Dr. Adamson’s words meant, they would figure it out together. He suddenly became very aware of how close Kory was to him and the last time they had been alone together resulted in something a lot more. Kory was beyond beautiful, and he had never met anyone quite like her, not to mention she was super powerful. That only made her that much hotter in Dick’s eyes. Their banter had seemed to melt into flirtatious gestures and she seemed to be good at poking and prodding at the walls he had built up all his life. He hadn’t know what came over him in the hotel room, but being with her had set his soul on fire, before he pushed her away, just like everyone else.

“I think you’re all cleaned up now.” Kory said quietly as she began to move away.

“Kory, wait.” Dick said as he reached out for her hand. Back at the hotel he had thought she came back and he was, what? Ready to explain why he was so secretive or why he was so careful about whom he let in?

“You don’t owe me anything.” Kory said as she looked at him.

“An explanation maybe.” Dick offered. “It just may take a while, I’m not really good with stuff like that.”

Kory smiled and Dick bit down on his lip. “We’re all trying to figure out who we are, might as well do that together.” 

Dick didn’t know what compelled him to lean forward, his chin tilting up so his lips could meet her parted and waiting ones. Maybe it was their attraction, like magnets, that had pulled him to her earlier. Maybe it was the thought that they could die at any moment on this journey. Or maybe, it was simply because he liked her. Really liked her. This kiss was different than their first. That kiss was hungry, sensual, and full of desire. This kiss was gentle and hesitant, but Dick still felt his body ignite as her soft fingers cupped his face. They broke apart, smiling slightly. He didn’t know what they were or what they could be, but he knew they would work it out in the end.

“Together,” he said repeating her word, “I like the sound of that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I wanted to contribute to the dickkory fandom because they are my favorite right now (always have been, but the new show is renewing my love for them) so just a quick little oneshot for now. I feel like I need to see a few more episodes in order to write longer pieces. Want more of Kory's backstory (not sure how much they will diverge from the comics).
> 
> So hope you enjoyed my contribution! Let me know what you think!


End file.
